Modern telecommunication technology has helped to address many issues relating to personal safety. Whereas in the past, a person needing immediate assistance had to shout for help, run for help, or run to the closest land-based telephone, the person can now call or text for help using a cell phone. There are still circumstances in which relying on radio-based cellular communication may be insufficient, however, such as when the person needing help is in an area where there is no cellular coverage and no public WiFi available, or the person no longer has an active cellular plan.